globelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Yurei de l'Almor
Yurei de l'Almor is the head of the Guild of Fear, an assassin organisation, and the undisputed leader of the Arctus underworld. He controls key aspects such as the Black Market and is the figurehead of hope for those living in the slums below the nobility. His work was well respected during the Piorumis Uprising, and his motives brought hope and honour amongst many living in severe conditions. However, do not take him to be a hero - his actions, many would consider, were despicable and evil. He was an assassin - he killed mercilessly without thought, and he manipulated his enemies at all costs. Appearance Yurei is Caucasian and wears black and green royal clothing, referenced in his history. He has black, scruffy hair and goatee. He wears a black cloak and has a visible orange globe. Personality Despite his crimes, Yurei is a very gentleman-like person. He is polite to those he meets, however... if on his hit list, not so nice. He is usually serious, yet calm and considered a fatherly figure. In the past, he has taught many people to become fearless and remorseless like him. Story so far Yurei was born into a working class family in Maylovana, being one of the only working human families in the country. Due to his area being densely populated by Mora, he was often abused by the people due to his race. However, his family soon grew to success and took over the village they worked in. Yurei saw this as a sign of freedom and redemption - rising up against those who abused him. Unfortunately for Yurei, an uprising against his family had his family executed, and Yurei sold under the Mora slave trade alongside Malen. He was moved to Piorumis and put under a slavery institution. Secretively, he joined a group only known as the Guild, which were made for those who felt oppressed in the society. They thieved and robbed, but that was it - only resorting to petty crime. As the years went, Yurei began to hate his master and in a fury, murdered him in cold blood. He escaped the house. Yurei felt satisfied with the murder and taught himself new ways of killing people, experimenting only on the nobility, such as barons and dukes. He taught himself to let go of his fear, and to use the shadows to become an expert marauder. This training made his globe one higher than his common age. The Guild was so impressed by his activity and training, he immediately rose through the ranks, straight to Consigliere as the right hand man to the Guild master. The Guild master however was growing old - and in his dying wishes, stated that Yurei was to be his heir. Yurei took control of the Guild and branded it under a new name: the Guild of Fear. Those who remained were trained by Yurei personally to let go of their fear and use the darkness as he did - very extensive training. The Guild of Fear soon became infamous through the Arctus underworld, especially in Piorumis. The nobility began to fear the name Yurei de l'Almor, and the man became more of a myth and an urban legend. Many students underwent Yurei's training, including Piorumis gunslinger Lucien the Light who eventually rebelled against Yurei's teachings. In the more present time, Yurei has been planning how he can make the rest of Piorumis feel as he does about rising above. As a symbol of hope, he turned towards a man called Taburer Klaus''' '''who helped him design a weapon to destroy the nobility. The first test of it came at the Vincitano family ball, resulting in complete success. Taburer was made Yurei's right hand man directly afterwards. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters